


This game just got more fun

by seoulfulnights



Series: I wanna sing for you [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex for Favors, Smut, inspired by fighter, kihyun is dominant for once, sex as reward, singing lessons, yk which stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Kihyun doesn’t fail to notice the sudden sulken shoulders of their quiet maknae, or the silence that surrounds the younger, somehow different from the usual one. Shocked by Changkyun's affirmation that he can't sing, Kihyun decides to take matters into his own hands and be the one to teach the rapper a few things for once.Alternatively, how Changkyun learned to nail Wonho's high notes in Fighter.





	This game just got more fun

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am late by 2 days but HAPPY IMWOLFDAY!! <3  
> This is part 3 of the series but since there's no solid plot, you really don't have to read the previous ones. 
> 
> Special, special thank you to @WaveoftheMind for helping me out when I needed ^^

Every event where they meet up with their precious monbebes is carefully and thoroughly planned, no detail left amiss for the last minute to be figured out, and the members themselves play a big role in coming up with a preferred schedule of activities. So a few weeks before the upcoming ‘picnic’ with their dear fans, Monsta X meet up with Starship representatives to settle everything.

Usually, they prepare some fanservice, a few games, and a number of special performances to keep things upbeat. And ever since their first win, the seven boys put in even more effort to please their fans despite the toll on their health. So it comes as no surprise when Jooheon suggests something as difficult as doing a switch role for one of their songs, the vocals get to rap, the singers get to sing, and -  
  
“And Kihyun gets far fewer lines. I like the idea,” Hyungwon approves from the other end of the table, pulling back his stretched out legs from under the table before Kihyun can reach him with his tiny feet and kick him in the shins. Wonho lets out a cheerful laugh at that from beside the tall model slash DJ, much to the main vocal’s distress.

“Ah, this is a good idea. The maknaes could be the main vocals then,” Shownu nods almost robotically while their manager notes down the ideas on a sheet of paper, although Changkyun can see from his seat that he’s actually doodling more than writing down any words. He can’t blame him though, before Jooheon’s idea Minhyuk suggested they crossdress again, a terrifying memory for some of them which they definitely do not want to relive (no matter how much Wonho begs for Dodo’s comeback).

“Alright! Time for aka Min-hyu-ku to shine again!” the energetic goofball jumps up excitedly, ready to perform right then and there. A slap on the back of his head from Kihyun though, luckily, makes him sit back down in his chair and limit himself to a megawatt grin that could keep the room bright even if the lights were to be turned off. Their manager finally puts his clipboard down, telling them to behave once and for all before he starts reading the list of collected ideas. Despite it being quite long and the time left before the event is tight, the seven boys don’t panic at all since there’s not much to be done besides practice, practice, and once again practice. So basically the usual.

With the VCRs already shot sometime in between preparations for Spotlight, and their silly games monbebes love so much left to be carried out spontaneously (for the best of effects), the manager instructs Wonho to think of ways they can assign the verses for Fighter between themselves differently. An aspiring producer such as himself ought to be able to appreciate which voice fits where after all and, finally, Starship began to appreciate the visual’s other talents. The task isn’t that hard in itself, not with Minhyuk all but too happily requesting Changkyun’s part, and Jooheon offering his own to Hyungwon as everyone remembers how their fans reacted when the lanky boy rapped in their switch version of Zero/Young so long ago.

And because the idea of switch roles is to switch it up entirely, and it has also been suggested by Hyunwoo earlier, the rapper line ends up with Kihyun and Hoseok’s vocal parts respectively, while the other three divide the remaining available verses between themselves. Once everything is settled and their manager leaves to occupy himself with paperwork, Shownu - the ever serious leader that he is - takes the members back to the practice room to rehearse their Mirotic choreography, a little surprise for their dedicated fans.

Even though he’s psyched to perform such a great song again and to hit that epic high note which brought the stage an iconic status, Kihyun doesn’t fail to notice the sudden sulken shoulders of their quiet maknae, or the silence that surrounds the younger, somehow different from the usual one. But it’s time for practice now and no matter how bad he wants to pull Changkyun aside and ask what’s wrong, he’ll wait until they at least have a break. After all, even Minhyuk has turned serious and focused on their task - they have to put their all in.

 

***

 

Hours later, only Hyunwoo managed to still stay upright and not heave his lungs out on the floor like the rest of them or beg for that half-empty bottle of water to get to him faster as it’s passed down from one member to another. Changkyun closes his eyes for the briefest of seconds to regain his breath and block out the burning artificial lights of the dance room, intensified by the mirrors all around. When they were still preparing for debut, he feared such a small action might get his hyungs’ disapproval or scolding, or that it’d make him look unwilling to work as hard as everyone else in order to become an idol - the fact that such an image stuck with him for longer than expected still brings him down every now and again.

When he opens his eyes once more, he’s no longer surrounded by nervous, frustrated No Mercy finalists but by his tired teammates who in spite of everything happening at once still have the energy to crack jokes at each other’s expanse. It makes him smile just a tiny bit. Moreover, a very familiar (and very beautiful) face is staring right back at him, a soft glint brightening up those dark orbs. The light from above makes Kihyun appear angelic and the rapper finds himself thankful that his hyung didn’t wear any makeup today. He likes counting the small freckles and moles that adorn his face. This makes him smile a tiny bit more, but their proximity gets blood rushing to Changkyun’s cheeks with the same speed words can leave his mouth in a battle of wits.

“Aww, babe, you’re blushing,” Kihyun teases rightfully after the maknae made fun of his own rosy cheeks in such awkward situations countless of times. Still, he finds it cute when it happens to the younger and not to himself. So cute he almost reaches out to pinch those cheeks. Changkyun scoffs and looks away, suddenly very fascinated by the strings of his hoodie that hang down his chest. “You just startled me, hyung.” Comes the mumbled answer before the rapper notices Kihyun has a fresh bottle in his (tiny) hand and snatches it, taking the kind gesture for granted as he gulps the water down.

The others don’t even bat an eye at the two shorties, already used after so many months around the relatively new couple (with Hyungwon and Wonho’s predebut record, no pair is going to be considered anything but new around here). And unlike the previously mentioned visuals, Kihyun and Changkyun are kind enough not to display their affection towards each other in public through gestures which can’t pass as a hyung caring for his dongsaeng. That is not to say they don’t get made fun of by their dear bandmates for the mere fact they’re dating. But with Minhyuk’s recent return from the jungle Changkyun considers it’s safe to assume nobody will pay much attention to them at the moment.

“Liar,” Kihyun says, voice just above a whisper lest the others hear them talking. When you’re stuck together with the same people all day and night, it’s hard to keep a secret. Yet Kihyun knows that if the rest were eavesdropping on their conversation, it would just make his boyfriend withdraw within himself even more. “Something’s been bothering you for a while now. Spill it all.” He can be gentle, but a direct approach has proven time and time again more efficient when it comes to the maknae. His efforts fall on deaf ears now, however, as Changkyun, oh, so nicely ignores him in favor of the refreshingly cold water. “Stop being so stubborn and let me help you,” the ‘that’s what I’m here for’ is left unsaid but not unheard.

The ashy blond sighs heavily as though talking with Kihyun is such a drag he wants to get it over with already - this makes the older twitch in annoyance, after all this time Changkyun still won’t open up to him like they’re supposed to do as boyfriends. But his bruised feelings are pushed aside once he hears what his boyfriend is worried about. “I can’t sing. At all. There’s no way I can hit that high note before the chorus,” the hardly uttered words are difficult to decipher at first, but Kihyun gets the gist of it. What he doesn’t get is how could their maknae believe he’s no good at singing after almost three years spent in the industry.

Truth is Kihyun has heard Changkyun singing, actually singing, only a couple of times, few enough to count on one hand. And while those vocal chords aren’t meant to have a main position - his voice is certainly made for rap - Kihyun still thinks the younger is better than other idols who have such a position but can barely hit some notes without their voice cracking horribly. “What’s with this attitude? I don’t remember it convincing the producers you’re worth being part of Monsta X.” His not so smartly selected words seem to have the opposite effect than the one wished for when Changkyun’s blank, slightly nervous expression is replaced with a scowl.

But adversities never stopped Kihyun from trying again. “Let’s go to your studio after practice and I’ll help you out,” he offers in the same soft voice he talks to small children. It’s actually strange how Changkyun hasn’t asked for help from the start from one of his hyungs, but Kihyun refuses to look into it further - it must be either a matter of pride or an attempt to avoid spending alone time with Wonho, the two of them are known to be awkward around each other after all. His offer hangs in the air like Changkyun didn’t hear it at all, or worse - like he was truly ignoring him. The mood seems way off and stiff, he doesn’t like it one bit and so Kihyun adds in a voice supposed to sound stern, “But no funny business.”

That does the trick, getting Changkyun to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows obscenely at his boyfriend, the sort of expression he knows Kihyun finds annoying and intriguing at the same time. Stealing a quick kiss, the two boys are sadly separated when Shownu calls for the troops to gather and pick up where they left. “There’s no need to worry about funny business when I’ll barely be able to walk after we leave this room,” Changkyun whispers in Kihyun’s ear before occupying his place as the intro from Mirotic fils up the room again.

 

***

 

Although they really don’t have time for this, the two go to Changkyun’s studio like Kihyun previously suggested in order to help the younger with his vocal training. Despite wishing so badly to just enjoy some time alone from the other members, perhaps celebrate the maknae’s upcoming birthday by themselves in advance, they are both aware of the severe consequences their irresponsible behavior might bring. First and foremost comes Monsta X and their idol careers, their success as musicians and the hard work required to please their fans.

“Do you know the lyrics?” the main vocal asks in an attempt to make himself focus on the task at hand while Changkyun unlocks the door. He must help his insecure boyfriend with this performance, and no matter what kind of memories flood his head when he looks around the small room, he must concentrate on being a good hyung and teaching the rapper all he needs to know. Putting some distance between them is the first thing they need to do though, so when Changkyun sits in his office chair, Kihyun makes himself comfortable on the couch.

“Who do you take me for?” the other replies dryly and rolls around in his chair like a small child who came to visit his parents at their office. Kihyun sort of wants to push him so hard he falls on the floor but he resorts to the same trick he has mastered in his time around Minhyuk, counts to ten backwards and takes a deep breath. Yet before he can even begin to scold his boyfriend (truthfully, this side of their relationship is questionable even for himself - who in the world _scolds_ their significant other?), Changkyun beats him to it. The uncertainty in the blond’s voice doesn’t match him at all. “I think I should just ask Wonho-hyung to switch parts. Shownu-hyung would fit better and I could do something with fewer lines so I don’t fuck it up.”

Again, Kihyun’s perplexed that such thoughts could even cross his boyfriend’s mind. There are many points he knows to be sensitive subjects when it comes to the younger: his complexion, his height, his ambivert personality that comes off as strange to most people, and as much as he hates to say it - how he entered No Mercy so late in the show making people think he used unhonest means for it. However, he never even considered Changkyun doubting his skills as a musician, singer, rapper or composer. It was unacceptable for somebody this talented not to have faith in his aptitudes. And as his hyung, it is Kihyun’s duty to change the maknae’s perspective on the issue.

Standing up from the leather couch, he takes small but confident steps towards the rolling chair and kneels in front of the boy whose deep voice could turn him into an incoherent mush of nerves. But not today. Ignoring all the times he’s let Changkyun have complete control over the situation and do as he pleases around him and with him, now Kihyun’s determined and dead serious to have the other listen to his instructions obediently. Wordlessly, he takes Changkyun’s hands in his own and pulls the younger up before gently pushing him to sit down on the much more cozy sofa instead.

“You need to relax, babe.” The shiver that runs down the other’s spine, as well as the way his eyes widen in surprise, does not escape the main vocal. Maybe it won’t be as difficult as it appeared at first glance. Teasingly slow, Kihyun climbs up in Changkyun’s lap and loosely rests his hands on the blond’s shoulders, one thumb coming to caress the Adam’s apple that bobs up and down when the rapper gulps nervously. “We really need to get you relaxed,” he whispers pressing their foreheads together, noses rubbing each other gently, and he can feel Changkyun’s breathing turning more even while his fingers focused now on massaging the area around his neck. Yet it isn’t enough considering the stiffness in the other’s tense body. Definitely not good if he plans to get Changkyun to sing his heart out. So he decides to take things further, but a pair of hands gripping his waist tightly stops him.

“How is this supposed to help?” Kihyun doesn’t answer his boyfriend with words, instead, he lets his lips do all the talking as they press against Changkyun’s own. They still taste like the new coconut flavored balm the maknae used after practice to help his chapped lips and Kihyun chases the aroma, his tongue licking at it until it’s almost gone before even attempting to deepen the kiss. Usually, they’re both inpatient and rarely get time to prolong the foreplay as much as they’d liked, diving head first in a vortex of lust and need. This time though, it’s different. Without even realizing, Changkyun‘s eyes flutter shut and he leans back, letting his boyfriend in charge to do whatever he wants.

He still doesn’t see any connection between making out and the inability to sing his assigned part, but he’s missed this so much, he’s missed having his hyung so close to him, pressed against each other with nobody to come and interrupt saying they’re running late for a schedule. He can’t help himself from reciprocating wholeheartedly, pulling Kihyun closer, tangling his hand in those brown locks and getting lost in the feeling that is his boyfriend. As their tongues seem to practice the Mirotic choreography like they themselves previously did, Kihyun tries not to smirk smugly when he notices how pliable Changkyun became in his hands. Good,  they’re getting somewhere.

Pulling apart for air, the older turns his head away when the maknae tries to catch his lips in one more kiss and pushes him gently to rest back against the couch. He ignores the cuteness of that whine which ensures and the way Changkyun’s lower lip sticks out in a slight pout - he has to be stern and focused on his task and if it works out, he’ll reward the rapper later. “Now you need to warm up your voice,” he whispers, voice sounding way more seductive than he intended to. To the younger’s disappointment, Kihyun’s words are followed by him leaving his snug spot in Changkyun’s lap and the maknae can’t help but feel deceived and tricked. What a sly hamster, getting him all worked up and leaving him with blue balls.

But Kihyun isn’t gone for long since he only goes as far as to grab his backpack and pull out a thermos bottle that he hands to his boyfriend. The blond eyes it suspiciously, the memory of Kihyun making him drink disgusting stuff in the past still fresh in his memory, yet he’s always been a good dongsaeng when it comes to the other and so he takes the flask in his hand. Besides, this hyung always pampers him and offers him delicious treats whenever he’s having a rough time, of course, this should surely be something delicious Kihyun meant to share with him later on in the evening or on their way home. Oh, how wrong could he be...

The liquid barely gets to touch Changkyun’s taste buds before it’s violently spat out while the boy chokes on air and sticks his tongue out trying to get rid of any drop of that horrible mixture. “What the fuck is that?!” he turns to Kihyun, utter betrayal obvious in his eyes when the older motions for him to drink again. “What kind of boyfriend are you?” he cries out in despair, but nevertheless takes one more gulp of the demonic potion. He really has to get his head checked one of these days, it’s the only rational conclusion Changkyun can come to while questioning every life choice he’s got to make in his almost 22 years.

The drink has such a funny taste and he can barely swallow that thing. It reminds him of his childhood and the weird medicine his mom used to give him for a sore throat. It’s not a pleasant memory, to say the least. To make things worse, there’s a Cheshire cat grin slowly taking over his hyung’s face, probably smug for getting his way around again - he’ll make him pay for this later on for sure. But for now, he dismisses any revenge plot as well as how much he resents the vocal for tricking him _again_. “If your help consists of you killing me before I get to sing even one line, then congrats. Gosh, Hyungwon-hyung is right, you are the devil! That thing burns. It must have crawled out of the pits of hell. Like you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kihyun rolls his eyes at how childish the other is acting. “Just gargle and then swallow it like the pro you are,” he instructs wisely, ignoring the invisible poisoned arrows thrown his way by Changkyun’s glare. After all, he deserves a pat on the shoulder for remembering to make this special drink before heading off to practice. It’s just some quick fix of hot water, honey, and salt, a combination that helps open up your vocal chords to reach a higher range while also soothing your throat and relaxing it enough to achieve perfect notes. But despite all its benefits, he has to admit the taste is absolutely nauseating.

“Now let it go Elsa, and take it from the top,” Kihyun encourages once his boyfriend is done making weird faces and takes a seat on the floor right in front of the maknae. The image of a kneeling Kihyun gets Changkyun’s blood confused as to what direction to rush to, whether it be his crotch or his face, and the way the older look at him expectantly doesn’t help him one bit. Calm down, I.M, you can do it! he mentally pep-talks himself in an attempt to keep things on a professional helping hyung - hopeless dongsaeng level.

“ _I want to be stronger_ -“ Hesitantly, he starts singing Wonho’s verse but he immediately cringes at such a horrible attempt. He can’t even hold the right tempo, he’s too rushed and his voice trembles with uncertainty, not dropping with confidence like Wonho’s. He’s about to tell Kihyun once again what a terrible idea this is but small fingers squeezing his thigh stop him. His embarrassment dies down in an instant as he stares back into those black orbs and he has to remind himself, _breathe_.

Kihyun is the one who starts this time, carefully singing Shownu’s opening part without a mistake, and then letting Changkyun pick up the tone but the same thing happens just like before. How is he supposed to focus when Kihyun rubs distracting circles into his inner thigh? Somehow, the older fails to realize he’s part of the problem at the very moment and insists one more time, yet Changkyun fails to deliver the wanted performance, more focused on the proximity of his boyfriend’s hand and a very arousing area.

Time for drastic measures, the main vocalist makes up his mind to completely throw his ‘no funny business’ rule out the window and reaches for the belt whose metal piece stares right back at him. He can feel Changkyun’s eyes bearing holes into his skull when he pulls at the leather strap and unbuckles it, and he can see the way the younger’s muscles go stiff and he turns into a pale statue when Kihyun unzips his jeans. “We’ll go like this. Relax and take it again from the top but sing only the ending words of the lyrics, got it?”

Already caught in a daze with his mind going hazy and spinning in circles, all that Changkyun can do is nod quietly. “Good,” Kihyun says as he takes Changkyun’s dick out of the confines of his underwear. Glancing up at his frozen boyfriend, the vocal sternly orders a “Breathe,” before diving it and giving the tip a lick. That surely gets the rapper to be vocal in some way, a loud gasp escaping his lips still colored in a pretty red from their prior activities. However, to his endless frustration, Kihyun pulls away with a raised eyebrow and a blank expression. “Well? I don’t hear you singing.” To be more of a prick, those tiny fingers wrap around Changkyun’s hardening shaft tightly and unpleasantly, stopping him from enjoying even the sight before him.

There’s no escape, the younger resolves and takes a deep breath before he does as he’s told, and lets out only the last words of each lyric. This attempt is much more rewarding, and it seems like his boyfriend agrees when the other’s thumb runs over the leaking tip and smears the rest of the length before his hand starts slowly, way too slowly, moving up and down. “Good, but you can do better. Again.” Changkyun puffs out and his nose scrunches up in a scowl. This is definitely karma biting him in the ass for teaching Kihyun how to rap. Still, karma won’t stop their event from happening and he’s not about to make a fool of himself in front of hundreds of monbebes. He has to work hard and prove to them Monsta X is worthy of their support.

So with more confidence than he had all day, he tries one more time, the words rolling easier out of his mouth with each attempt until they are replaced with grunts as Kihyun’s tongue is pressed so wonderfully against his member. His hand reaches out to grab onto brown locks but his boyfriend pulls away before he even gets close. “That was good but we still have work to do, babe. Now sing the first verse, no breaks.” The rapper can only groan frustrated when he doesn’t get to enjoy the warm feeling of the other’s mouth anymore but he received the message loud and clear. He has to work hard to obtain what he wants. Business and pleasure rarely mix, yet it seems like the two of them always end up finding a balance between it and using one to amplify the other.

“ _I wanna be stronger than I was yesterday, Keep watching over me, I can make it, I can make it._ ” Sadly, he loses his grip on the pitch at the end, his voice falling down terribly instead of keeping it above the floating line. His newfound vocal trainer _tch_ -es and shakes his head while that sinful hand rubs over Changkyun’s dick like a block of chalk smoothing over a cue stick. It makes him throw his head back and bark out empty threats. “I swear when we’re done here, you-”

“Again,” Kihyun says dryly, not impressed by the glare he receives nor by the performance he witnessed. How he manages to keep a straight face while rubbing the maknae like that and listening to his deep voice over and over again is beyond his comprehension abilities. Perhaps as someone who’s dedicated most of his youth to singing and trying to perfect his technique, somewhere along the way he’s become unable to stand hearing weak vocals. Good thing he knows what the younger boy is capable of and thus can put up with him sounding like a strangled cat (his love might have something to do with it as well).

Of course, in order for Changkyun to become a full-time vocalist it would require hours and hours of painful throat-hurting practice, but he’s good enough as it is to sing some songs which don’t require a wide range of inflections.They don’t have a lot of time for this, however, but Kihyun is sure he can make his boyfriend nail the part before midnight - he knows just what buttons to push to get Changkyun do whatever he wanted.

Therefore, he doesn’t tone down his teasing even one notch, not until Changkyun finally sings the verse right and then rewards him nicely by engulfing the other’s erection that stood up proudly without any effort by now. Circling the head with his tongue, swallowing around it and sucking until he hears the rapper’s breath hitch, Kihyun pulls away smirking and gets back to business. “Now, the verse after the first chorus.”

“For the love of...Kihyun!” For someone who takes pride in how little he cried in front of other people and in general, the maknae surely gets close to tears from how far his merciless hyung pushes him around. This has lasted for too long already, he’s close to becoming numb and he really, _really_ needs to cum. His whining gets him nowhere as Kihyun only raises a sarcastic eyebrow in response and for a second Changkyun wonders how wrong would it be to just grab the older and force him to take his cock just like this. The thought perishes soon since he’d never force himself on anyone, least of all somebody he loves, so the only available option is to agree to all of Kihyun’s annoying ideas and requests.

“ _This game just got more fun, no, it’s perfect._ ” After all that, it only takes a few tries to get the lyric just right, and without being pushed to do it the light haired boy sings both verses once more devoid of sounding like a cheap imitation. Perhaps he could do it after all if he had enough confidence for it - is that the trick Wonho always uses to appear fearless on stage? A light bulb starts shining above his ruffled head as his line of thoughts gives birth to an idea. Maybe if he pretended to be like Wonho, he’d be able to do it perfectly - and even get his revenge on Kihyun.

Puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger and more muscular, his lips turn upwards in a playful smirk. The newfound attitude confuses Kihyun whose hand is still busy with driving his boyfriend up a wall. Rehearsing the same lyrics again, he definitely succeeds if the way the real main vocalist of Monsta X started to blow him is any indication. “This game really got more fun,” he paraphrases, his voice steady even as he feels Kihyun teasing his limits, sucking hard on his length, even greedily if he dares to say so. Changkyun wonders if his voice still has an arousing effect on his boyfriend like a few eras ago, if this sudden enthusiasm he shows has anything to do with how he stopped sounding like some amateur and more like the idol he truly is. No wonder their visual gets so much attention when Changkyun already feels more powerful just imagining what it’s like to be in Wonho’s skin.

The erotic grunt he lets out is Kihyun’s sign to stop his ministrations, pulling away but not too far, just enough for a string of drool to connect his swollen mouth and the cock in front of him. And like the image wasn’t bad enough as it is, Kihyun’s next words shot down directly to Changkyun’s crotch. “Now sing the bridge like you fucked me against the shower wall after we were apart over the holidays.” How could he forget such a vivid memory? It all comes back to him in waves of images and sounds and he can just _feel_ how Kihyun was clinging to him back then while he fucked him bare with a passion for all the members to hear just how much he’s missed his tiny hyung. And that’s the part Kihyun wants to see again, that pitless passion and drive that turned Changkyun into a love machine. He bets it wouldn’t take long to have the older begging to be filled up right here, right now if it weren’t for their mission and that only motivates him further to succeed.

“ _Out of all the people who are cheering, I only need you_ ,” he starts off nicely, keeping the tempo and slowly building up that high note without straining his voice too much but then he drops, unable to finish it right. It makes him groan and want to kick something, especially that Kihyun’s hand is once again wrapped tightly around him preventing any impending climax to take place. Stubbornly, Changkyun locks eyes with his couch and tries again only to find a blockage at the end again. The third time, he sings again the opening part before reaching the bridge and finally, finally with his confidently embraced attitude he manages to deliver. It’s quiet for a second. And then Kihyun breathes.

“Breathe into your abdomen, babe, and do it again,”  it’s the only warning he gets before suddenly his almost oversensitive cock gets engulfed once more by the older. But now he doesn’t stop at the first few inches, oh no. He goes all the way down until his nose meets the warm skin right below Changkyun’s abdomen and his throat opens up to deepthroat the rapper. Changkyun almost cums on the spot. The warmth is overwhelming, and Kihyun’s fingers dig into his thighs as his head bobs up and down at an impressive speed, truly testing the younger’s limits. Chances are Changkyun’s been a soldier in his past life to possess such self-control in the moment and not just fuck Kihyun’s welcoming mouth until he was done. No, he’s got strict orders to follow and so - breathing like instructed by the brown haired - he goes once more through the lyrics just as Kihyun looks up to meet his eyes.

First, the opening part, “ _I wanna be stronger than I was yesterday, Keep watching over me, I can make it, I can make it._ ” Although the need to gasp for air and just let go of it all gets higher and higher, all the pressure accumulated for the past hour pushes Changkyun into taking the final step. This time, he doesn’t hold back from gripping brown locks tightly and trusting up almost making his lover choke in the moment before finally, “ _Out of all the people who are cheering, I only need you._ ” He nails the ending, prolonging the note just right and exuding confidence as he bursts out a _Yeaaah_ and spills down Kihyun’s throat. The intensity of his orgasm gets his knees trembling while his vision turns slightly blurry. He’s made it. He managed to sing Wonho’s part properly and the hellish training he’s been put through paid off. But when he opens his eyes again, mind much clearer than it’s been all day, instead of thanking his hyung all he can say is, “You’re an asshole.”

The word doesn’t seem to insult Kihyun at all, on contrary, it makes him even more smug while he finishes swallowing the last bit of his boyfriend’s load. “Oh, please. You love it.”

 

***

 

They finished one more successful fan meeting, performing enough stages to call it a real concert and having so many special moments their fans will surely share with other monbebes. But now that it’s all done, tiredness seeps into their bodies turning them drowsy and downright exhausted. Some more than others - Hyungwon’s out cold as soon as he’s in the van and Wonho’s shoulder is close enough to become his pillow. In front, Shownu’s talking with their managers about their near future plans, while Jooheon and Changkyun whisper about upcoming projects they have in mind, getting Wonho into the conversation in no time.

Kihyun’s about to doze off as well, face pressed against the cold glass of the window but he can’t be bothered to move right now. Until he perks up once Minhyuk suddenly destroys the relatively quiet mood with his loud voice, “Ah, I really didn’t know Changkyun had it in him. Your voice sounded so nice like that! You must have trained hard in secret, no? What’s your secret, maknae?”

All the questions and that loud voice make Kihyun feel like he’s the one being interrogated, but in the end, it can’t be helped. Changkyun really snatched everyone’s wigs off with that performance and he wouldn’t be surprised if fans made a petition for him to release covers with no raps involved. He’s really proud of how far the younger came the past days before the concert, their studio session is only the tip of the iceberg.

“Very hard, hyung. Very hard. In fact, I kept Ki-hyung up all night because of it,” comes the cocky answer that makes the named vocalist flush with embarrassment while his self-proclaimed same-liner best friend gives him a judging look.

_Im Changkyun, you little shit._

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a Changkyun stan and don't watch the fighter fancams from 18.01.21 then what ya doing with your life?  
> Also, I'm sorry for my long absences, my last exam is tomorrow and then I'll finally have time to focus on something else besides college.  
> In the meantime, you can always hit me up on twitter or tumblr at @seoulfulnights ^^


End file.
